


Rings

by Katrina1985



Series: RT Prompts [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: GFY, M/M, Marriage, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina1985/pseuds/Katrina1985
Summary: With these rings, you will be wed.





	Rings

John was nervous as he fiddled with the cufflinks on his mess dress again. He was getting married, after he swore he never would again, to a man that made his life all that much brighter. The ribbons that decorated his uniform were polished and he fought the urge to mess with his hair, again. 

He and Rodney got off on a rocky start, unsure of even their friendship at times, but eventually Rodney, during one of their pier bonding moments, kissed him. He had hungrily dived into that kiss, and when they both pulled back the look on Rodney’s face was both smug and delighted.

Of course the two of the fought and bickered, but they had each other’s backs in a way after that point that they were seamless in their teamwork. Some were confused how they could work so well together, while others smiled knowingly, but they never broadcasted it.

When DADT was repealed, John got down on one knee, in Rodney’s private lab, and asked him to marry him. Rodney pouted about how he wanted to ask first, but happily agreed. 

Now, here they were, in Teyla’s village, getting married. The Astonians did not care who you loved, as long as you loved whole heartedly. Ronan was going to affricate the wedding, and both Rodney and he would walk up the aisle together.

A knock on the door broke through his thoughts. Evan Lorne stood there, in his mess dress as well and smiled.

“Time to head out Colonel.” John’s smile was practically blinding at the declaration.

Evan stifled a laugh as John practically bounced out of the room in his excitement. Both he and Radek held the rings, two platinum bands, made with Ancient Technology, as it was presented to the two by Atlantis herself. 

Taking a deep breath, John stepped up to the aisle and stood next to Rodney, who looked amazing his is matching blue suit. They walked up the aisle, hand in hand, and stood in front of Ronan. 

“Friends, we are here to honour and rejoice at the joining between these two men. They have fought in many battles together, braved different worlds, and overcame their own fears to stand before us all today.

“If anyone wishes to speak out against this union, do so now, or remain silent until the end of days.” Ronan’s voice carried through the area, and John could see Teyla glaring at everyone, daring them to speak out.

“Jonathan Sebastian Sheppard, do you take Meredith Rodney McKay as your husband, one you will cherish until the end of days despite all that may happen?”

“I do.”

Meredith Rodney McKay, do you take Jonathan Sebastian Sheppard as your husband, one you will cherish until the end of days despite all that may happen?”

“I do.”

“Bearers, please provide the rings.” Radek and Evan gave the rings to Rodney and John smiling and wishing them both well.

“These rings were provided by Atlantis herself. She has also seen the love and devotion that these men have, not only for each other, but for their people as a whole. These rings are a symbol of her appreciation and respect for these two men, and once they are placed on each other’s fingers, they shall always be joined.” Ronan motioned to both.

“Please place the rings on your beloved’s hand.” Rodney and John each slid the band onto the wedding finger and gasped as it sized itself to them perfectly.

“With these rings, I claim thee as wed. You may kiss.”

Neither needed an invitation, but knowing that they should keep it chaste, they simply kissed. The cheers of the attendees eventually broke through the fog, and they turned to them.

“I now present to all of you, John and Rodney Sheppard-McKay!”


End file.
